We Will Be Together
by pardon the interruption
Summary: HPDM! What will happen under the moonlight when two rivals decide to end this rivalry once and for all. TWIST.


**Title: **We Will Be Together

**Rated: **R

**Setting: **Year 5 at Hogwarts of course!

**Disclaimer: **I doubt I could even be close to being J.K. Rowling…so obviously I do not Own Harry Potter.

**Warning: **This is a SLASH! HP/DM paring! There is also character death! If you don't like...simple…don't read! Also, this story contains a serious angst/ drama situation!

**A/N: **This is yet another one shot story containing our two favorite Hogwarts boys, Harry and Draco. Yes it is an over-used topic…but I think I wrote one worth reading!

Enjoy!

* * *

"What's the matter Potter? To scared to come out and play after curfew?" The infamous Slytherin smirked as he folded his arms proud across his chest.

"No. I'll be there. It will be a shock if you show up ferret face…I know you have a record of being a scared little boy hiding behind his father and two body-guards you call friends." Harry spat as he mirrored Draco's actions with his arms.

Many students now began to crowd around the two rivals as they continued to throw verbal blows in the middle of the courtyard.

"You just be here! Tonight! You hear me scarhead?" Draco stated as he stepped closer to the Raven haired boy until he was no more than two inches from him.

"Oh…I'll be there. Count on it ferret." Harry smiled proudly as he looked up at those cold silver eyes. Those eyes held so much hate. Hate for Harry, hate for everyone, hate for everything. A chill traveled down Harry's very spine as Draco's lips curled into his trademark smirk. Oh how he loved that smirk.

Draco peered into those emerald eyes. He hated those eyes that seemed to always be always haunting him. Watching his every move; as if they we're a worried parent eager to have their child do the right thing. Saint Potter. Why couldn't he just leave him be. Well, that wouldn't make life much fun now would it?

Harry then turned and with that he disappeared in the crowd.

"Hey Draco…you want us to come with you tonight?" asked a very low, slow, dim-witted voice.

"Yes Crabbe…you and Goyle shall accompany me tonight. We'll make a show out of Dumbledore's Golden Boy yet!" Draco smiled as he turned to his two rather large, plump _acquaintances_. Harry was right. They we're just body-guards. He would never call them friends. He had no friends. He had acquaintances that could be tolerated.

"Come on boys…let's make an appearance in that creature loving idiot's class." Draco sighed as he picked up his backpack and continued towards the woods where not to long ago he was viciously attacked by that bloody chicken that should have been put to death that very day.

* * *

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! What we're you thinking? This is Malfoy we're talking about! He'll surely bring those two trolls with him! You can't possibly-" Hermione started nagging as she tugged harder on Harry's left arm.

She was already causing many people to stare including Professor Snape who was sure to give him another week's detention for her actions.

"Mr. Potter!"

Great. "Yes Professor?" Harry answered while shrugging Hermione off his arm.

"Is there something you wish to share for the entire class? Or shall you and Miss Know-It-All continue your bickering in detention?" Professor Snape asked with his ever-so-present disgusted expression. Now the entire class, thankfully only full of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws; all turned their attention to the back of the class to him and a now blushing Hermione.

"No Professor. Sorry Professor." Harry quickly said as he sank even lower in his chair.

With a huff Professor Snape continued grading the previous pop quiz and the students continued their usual note passing, whispering, gossiping, and occasionally sneaking in a few snog sessions under the table.

"Harry…" Hermione now in a hushed tone, started again. "Please don't go tonight. What if you get caught! You can't afford any more detention! You could very well be expelled! And not to mention _again_ this is Malfoy. Do you really think he will be fair and just allow you and him to settle your rivalry? You're walking into a trap made by the most cunning of Slytherins! Please…" Her brown eyes glistening with hope.

"Listen…I know it's a trap. And I know I could very well be expelled, but the fact is I'm sick of this rivalry. Any chance of settling this in any way possible…I will take. Who knows, maybe we'll work things out…" Harry tried a smile. He knew that was a lie.

His rivalry with Draco has been going on now for going on five years. Their fights, quarrels, and sometimes duels have become a regular occurrence that many students and even teachers secretly anticipated. They hated each other with such passion that many consider being the school's very own muggle soap opera. But what many people didn't know is that he secretly loved Draco. Admired his reputation, wealth, family, and of course his appearance. Draco was like an angel. His porcelain white complection was flawless as if never been touched. His body was thin and fragile, almost too perfect to touch. And those eyes. Those eyes he could stare at for hours. They we're so unnaturally beautiful. Those silver eyes would make angels jealous. They we're cold, enticing, striking and perfect. He hated Draco so much he loved him. What would the world think of Harry if that secret was ever told?

* * *

"You will have to tell me all about tonight my love." Giggled a high-pitched voice that could be considered a deadly and effective torture.

"Pansy…please refrain from calling me _your_ love." Draco coldly replied as he shifted his entire weight to a nearby tree.

Pansy ignored the comment as usual and continued rambling on and on to Draco who tuned her out as well as the class that had been in session for over an hour now.

Potter. How he hated Potter. Always being one step ahead of him. Always seemed to be mocking him in every aspect of life. Their rivalry was based on envy and jealousy, at least for Draco. He could never tell a soul of his envy for the golden boy. Harry has had everything in life served to him on a silver platter. The Boy-Who-Lived…oh how he wished it was him instead of Harry. He wanted the fame; he wanted the glory, the power, the friends…the very life of the little hero. Though he wasn't too little anymore. Harry had grown over the summer. His body still petite had filled out revealing a very attractive frame of a young man. Built like a seeker he and Harry we're but Harry had became a tad bit more muscular. He could only dream of what those school robes hid from his silver eyes. And his skin, it was slightly kissed from the suns' rays. And it was perfect in complection. And his eyes. Oh how he hated and yet loved those emerald eyes. His favorite shade of green danced in Harry's eyes. Those eyes were so warm, welcoming, soft, and perfect. He hated Harry so much he loved him. Now he couldn't tell even his dear mother that one now could he?

* * *

Harry was pacing back and forth in the Gryffindor common room watched by his best friends Ron and Hermione who we're both trying to finish their homework, trying to keep their mouths from continuing expressing their sheer disappointment and fear for their best friend.

Harry then looked above the stone fireplace crackling from the roaring flames towards the clock that was just about to strike ten. That's when he had to meet his enemy for a one on one fight to end all fights. Or so he hoped. Anticipation and a hint of fear caused Harry's calloused hands to shake inside his pockets. Sweat was beginning to form on his forehead. Even his trademark lightning bolt scar began to pound in his head, this was not Voldemort's doing this time.

Just then the clocks all around the stone-walled castled echoed with ten consecutive gongs. Hermione and Ron then looked up from their books only to see Harry and his father's invisibility cloak gone.

* * *

Draco made his way swiftly through the common room, down the halls and to the courtyard where the moonlight shed a new beauty of the area before him. The fountain seemed to glisten from the dim lights of the night sky and the trees and grass swayed slightly in the gentle breeze that swept through into the castle. It was a beautiful place to be, even if it was after curfew. But that made it even more beautiful in his eyes.

Just then a rustle in the bushes caught his attention.

"If you two don't stop moving I will be kicking your arses instead of Harry's!" Draco spat causing the bushes to go still, causing Draco to smirk at his slight rule over the two idiots.

Just then Harry Potter appeared in front of Draco.

The moonlight danced across Harry's very being. He looked so radiant, as if he we're from another world. And his eyes looked cold for once, which made Draco shudder for a brief moment. He could just take the man before him right then and there-

"A-Are you ready Draco?" Harry's voice shook which didn't go unnoticed.

"Scared Potter?"

"You wish."

With that Harry lunged at the angel before him who was now determined to end this rivalry, more importantly end the feelings he had for the blonde.

Harry then knocked Draco onto the moist grass beneath them and was straddling the thin form beneath them.

For a split second Harry stopped and noticed Draco's Expression cower in fear. Was he afraid of him? Was Draco really afraid? What has he done-?

Then a right hand met with Harry's cheek as he stumbled onto the ground.

Harry's hand shot up to his already swelling cheek. Draco then scrambled on top of Harry and connected another right hand into Harry's side. Causing Harry to gasp for air. Suddenly as Draco halted his assault he noticed the pained expression on his rival. He was in pain. He caused pain. He then quickly stood and stepped back watching Harry slowly force himself up to his feet.

"What's…this…scared Malfoy?" Harry choked out. Only to charge towards Draco.

Harry grabbed the blonde by the collar and pushed him against a nearby stone column and threw two punches towards Draco's face. One met his now smirking lips and the other his left cheek.

A trickle of blood spilled from those smirking lips. Harry stopped and watched the blood run down his chin.

"Come on Potter…don't stare at your fantasy like that it's rude." He smirked.

Harry bit his lip in anger. It was true. Draco was his fantasy. But not after tonight. He was going to make sure of that.

With that Harry forced Draco in a slightly hunched over position and slammed his knee into Draco's gut.

Draco fell over clutching his now throbbing stomach.

Harry felt himself wanting to stop right then and there. He felt tears want to fall from his eyes as he watched Draco whimper in pain.

Then, they fell. A single, crystal like tear rolled down ever so slowly down his bruised cheek.

Draco managed to lift his heavy head and he followed the tear. Only to find his eyes swelling up with tears as if his emotions linked to Harry's. What was going on? Maybe he was hurt more than he thought.

Draco then picked himself up off the ground and speared Harry into the same column with such force he felt Harry's body slowly fall on top of his back.

He quickly backed up and watched Harry crumble to the ground once more.

A cry of pain escaped Harry's lip as Draco's eyes too leaked out a single tear. Why was he crying?

"I HATE YOU!" Draco screamed. No I don't. I don't hate him. Harry please stop. I want to stop. I love you. I LOVE YOU! Draco screamed in his head until Harry found his way back onto his feet.

Harry and Draco's breathing had reduced to short raspy breaths as if daggers we're placed next to their lungs restricted their breathing.

"I…HATE…YOU!" Draco screamed more slowly this time. Regretting the words. And soon regretting this whole situation.

Harry then lunged at Draco again finding himself on top of Draco. Harry began to punch again and again. In his mind, Harry thought the more he punched the less he would feel for the boy beneath him.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Harry began to repeat over and over as he continued to punch. Until Draco held Harry's now slowing punches.

Draco looked up and saw tears freely falling from those emerald eyes he loved with all of his heart.

"But…you don't." Draco gasped. Feeling tears falling from his eyes as well.

"I DO! I HATE YOU! I WANT YOU DEAD! I WANT TO KILL YOU! I want you…out…of my…heart…" Harry was now sobbing.

"NO! I WILL KILL YOU! TONIGHT! I WILL LEVAE YOU DEAD TO THE WORLD!" Harry tried to straighten up. But his hands being held by Draco's soft hands we're shaking. The ring on Harry's left hand caused a bright shine from the moonlight to flicker over towards the other side of the courtyard where Crabbe and Goyle position was replaced by Blaise Zabini.

"I…love…you…" Draco said no louder than a pin drop.

Harry then began to lean down inches from Draco's lips. Draco closed his eyes slowly as he felt the warmth of Harry's breath coming ever so close to him.

Then…

Draco felt the weight of Harry lifted off of him. His eyes shot open to see a sight that would haunt even the devil himself.

Blaise Zabini had one hand full of Harry's ebony colored hair and the other hand with a small pocket knife that was held in the air with blood dripping from its steel blade.

Draco's silver eyes then traveled back to Harry whose eyes we're starring straight ahead in shock and his hands shot up to his throat that was oozing crimson blood that trickled down his intertwined fingers and towards his finely pressed collar.

Blaise then dropped the knife and fell to his knees.

Harry's body began to fall but Draco caught the now shaking body of Harry Potter.

Draco panicked as he shook his head in confusion.

"What…do I do? Harry! Tell me what to do…Blaise…go…go get a teacher…I…" Draco watched as Harry tried to speak but only blood spilled from his now blue lips.

Harry's shaking eyes met with Draco's eyes.

'Don't you dare…no…don't…please…I'm so sorry. Harry I…love you. Don't leave me…" Draco was sobbing as he tore a piece of his shirt and slowly pushed Harry's shaking hands away from the gushing knife wound only to have blood spit up onto his face. He then pressed the torn clothing over the wound that was bleeding uncontrollably.

"I thought…Harry…had a…knife in his…hand…I thought…he was…going…to kill…you…I didn't know…I…" Blaise stuttered as he wrapped his arms around his legs and began to rock himself back and forth from the horrific scene playing before his eyes.

"BLASIE! Go…go…get a teacher…I don't…know what to…do." Draco continued hysterically sobbing.

Blaise continued rocking himself. His mind was gone.

"Harry…what do I do…please…" Draco was pleading to Harry's pale body. Draco then saw a smile form on the boy's face. And his bloodstained teeth smiled just to Draco as blood continued to pour from his lips.

"Please…" Draco whimpered.

Then he felt Harry's struggle fade as well as his breathing and soon his heart that was pounding not to long ago; finally stop.

And Harry's emerald eyes…those eyes Draco loved…went dull as they remained starring ahead…never to blink again.

Draco then through himself over Harry's motionless body as Crabbe and Goyle pulled Draco away from Harry. But Draco pulled away and found himself back over his true love's body.

He cried, screamed and wailed, not caring who could hear. He yelled at himself, Blaise, and at Harry.

He yelled and screamed until his voice would not allow any more. And he soon felt his sanity snap.

His now red vision looked across at Blaise who was still rocking himself like a child scared of the monster under his bed. He then scrambled over towards the boy and closed his hands around the throat of Blaise.

He watched as Blaise began to turn red in the face.

He then was pulled away by a set of arms. He broke away quickly enough and saw the shimmer of the knife nearby. He raced over to it and his shaking hands traced every carving in the blade before he held it high in the crisp air and whispered

"We will be together."

* * *

**A/N:** Don't you just hate me now! I didn't mean to cause anyone to break out the box of issues but I was sort of in the depressed mood…and I wrote this story. Hey if you're still overly emotional…then here's another ending…

And they both woke up to find it was a very bad dream.

And they both expressed their love for each other the next day and lived happily ever after living many more sexy one shot stories that everyone writes on FanFiction!

reviews please! be gentle!


End file.
